The Silly Suhalla Story
by Sammi Somara
Summary: Isaac and company get blown away by one of the Suhallan death storms and end up in the real world!What will happen? Read and find out!Chapter 12 up!!!
1. The Storm

The Silly Suhalla Story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden sun, or any of the characters okay?   
  
Isaac,Garet,Ivan,and Mia were walking through the Suhalla Desrt when they heard a loud noise.  
  
'Hey! Isaac, look! It's a tornado!" said Mia.  
"It's headed right for us!" yelled Garet.  
"I think it's one of those Suhallan death storms!" said Ivan.  
They all screamed as the huge whirlwind carried them off. All went dark.  
  
When they awoke, they were on on the roof of a middle school. Garet walked over to the edge of the roof, and looked at the parking lot. "Hey, Isaac!" he yelled,"What are those big things with wheels?"   
Isaac walked up to the edge of the roof and stood next to Garet, and and saw the cars in the parking lot. He didn't know what they were, either.   
Just then a young girl walked past the school, but then gasped and ran back. She looked up at Isaac and Garet,then yelled,"What are ya'll doing on top of the school?!"  
"well, it's a long story..." Isaac replied.  
"I'll help you get down from there," she said,"I'll just go and ask the janitor if he can bring a ladder out here. He usually works late, so he should still be in the building..."  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, the girl came back with the janitor, carrying a ladder.She quickly climbed up the ladder and helped everybody get off the roof. When they were all back on the ground, the janitor carried the ladder back indoors.  
"ummmmm...what is your name?" asked Isaac.  
"I'm Sammi,and I'm turning 15 next week!" she said,obviously very excited at the thought of turning 15, "Who are you?"  
"Ummmm....this is Garet,this is Mia, and I'm Isaac," he replied.   
Sammi looked at Ivan, and asked,"Who's he?"  
"Oh, that's Ivan," he replied quickly.  
Ivan walked up to Sammi and asked politely,"Could you please tell us where we are?"  
  
Sammi looked surprised."oh,you're not from around here?" she said," Well, you're in Houston,Texas right now. If you're not from Texas, where are you from?"  
"Angara," they all replied at the same time.  
"I've never heard of a place called Angara before," Sammi said,"Do you need a place to stay? My mom might let you stay at my house. Just a second." She took out a cell phone and called her mother,"Hi, mom. Is it okay if I have some friends over tonight? Thanks! Bye." She put her cell phone in her backpack and smiled. "My mom says it's okay, so you can stay over at my house tonight, okay?", she said.  
"All right," said Mia. " Which way is your house?"  
" I'll take you there right now!" replied Sammi.  
  
Once they were at Sammi's house, they all started looking around. First Sammi went into the Tv room where Isaac and Garet were trying to figure out what the TV did. Garet turned around and saw Sammi.  
" What is this?" he asked, pointing to the TV.  
"That is a TV," she replied, then held up the remote control,"And this is the thing that makes it work! See? you press buttons and the TV goes on and shows movies!"  
So Isaac and Garet started watching TV.   
Next she walked into the computer room, where Ivan and Mia were looking at the computer. Mia walked up to Sammi and asked, "what does that thing do?"  
Sammi got on to the computer and showed them how to use the Internet. "Cool," Mia said, then walked away. Ivan, however, wanted to find out more, so he started surfing the web.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So, how did you like it? Next chapter, the Golden Sun characters go on a tour of Houston! Please review! Bye for now! 


	2. THe Houston Tour

The Silly Suhalla Story...Part Two  
  
Houston Tour!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the Golden sun characters... I just like to write about 'em!  
  
  
  
Sammi walked into her bedroom, where she found Mia (again!) trying to see if she could get a Game Boy Advance to talk.  
"This poor guy is hurt, but I can't heal him,"whined Mia, pointing to the Game Boy Advance, "What do I do!?"  
"Ummm....Mia?" Sammi said, "It's not alive..."  
"Oh no! Someone killed it!" screamed Mia.  
"Um, no," Sammi said, "It wasn't alive to begin with."  
"Oh," said Mia,"Hey! It's one of those computer things like the one you showed Ivan and me earlier, only smaller!"  
"Kind of.." said Sammi   
"Oh, okay!" said Mia, Then walked off,smiling.  
  
  
A few hours later, Isaac and Garet got hungry, so they found Sammi and asked,"Is it time to eat yet?"   
"Ummmm..I guess,if you're hungry..." she replied, the went into the kitchen and heated up a can of chicken noodle soup, got out some bread, and made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. As soon as she set the food on the table, Isaac and Garet started stuffing their faces like they hadn't eaten in months. Just then the phone rang. It was Sammi's mom. Sammi picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
"Sweetie, I won't be able to make it home tonight," her mother said, "But I'm sure you and your friends can take care of yourselves. Bye!"  
"My mom isn't coming home tonight," said Sammi, "So we're all alone."  
Just then Ivan walked in and said, " I just got bored of the Internet," then sat down in a chair.  
"Hey, Sammi," said Garet, "I wanted to ask you how you got your name. Sammi is a boy's name. You're a girl."  
"It's short for Samora," she replied.  
"What kind of a name is that!?" exclaimed Isaac.  
"An original one," replied Sammi, "Now shut up."  
"ok..." said Isaac.  
  
A few hours later, everyone was getting tired. "Where and when do we sleep?" yawned Garet.  
Sammi got out a few sleeping bags and laid them out on the floor. "There," she said, " You can sleep here. Sorry I can't do any better than that. We don't have a guest bedroom."  
"Sammi, there are five sleeping bags," said Mia, "There are only four of us."  
"I'm sleeping on the floor,too," replied Sammi, "It would be rude for me to sleep on my own bed while my guests had to sleep on the floor." After that, they all fell asleep.   
  
The next morning, a few hours after everybody was awake, Sammi's mom came home. "Sammi, I'm home!" she called. There was no answer. She walked into the TV room and saw Sammi, Isaac,Garet,Ivan,and Mia watching Saturday morning cartoons.   
"Sammi, I haven't met these new friends of yours," she said. They all turned around.  
"I'm Garet," said Garet, then pointed to Isaac, "And this is Isaac."  
"I am Mia," said Mia, "Pleased to meet you."  
"I'm Ivan," said Ivan.  
"They're from out of town," said Sammi.  
"Well, why don't we give them a little tour of the city?" said Sammi's mom.  
  
  
When they were all outside, and they were about to get into the car, Garet remembered the school parking lot. "What is that shiny thing with wheels?" asked Garet, pointing to the car.  
"It's a car," replied Sammi, " You get into it and it takes you places. So, GET IN, EVERYONE!!!"  
Everybody got into the car and the tour began.  
  
As they were riding in the car they passed the Williams Tower. "What is that tower called?" asked Garet.  
"It used to be called the Transco Tower, but now it's the Williams Tower," replied Sammi.  
"Why did they change the name?" asked Ivan.  
"I don't know," said Sammi.  
  
After that, they went to the movie theater, the ice cream store, and the Museum of Natural science, where they were now.  
  
They were walking through the butterfly center, looking at the butterflies, and one landed on Ivan's head. They all had fun, and at 7:00 PM, they finally went home.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, since I can't wait to start the next chapter, when they go to school, I am going to start it here. I am going to post five versions of the school day, one for each character.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
School  
Ivan's day  
1: Gym Class.  
  
  
Ok, everyone went to school.  
  
Ivan stood in front of the gym teacher, while she was telling him why he couldn't participate in gym. " I already told you, you aren't wearing tennis shoes, so you have to sit out and get a zero for a grade," she screamed.  
"But I don't see why I can't run in these shoes," said Ivan.  
"Listen, young man," said the gym teacher, "You better shut up and sit down, or else I'm gonna send you to the pricipal's office."  
Ivan decided that he should shut up and sit down, like she said. He didn't know what a principal was, but he could tell from the gym teacher's tone of voice that it was something bad.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
So, how do you like the story so far? Did I do good? Also, how did you like the preview of the next chapter? I bet you can't wait for the next chapter to come up! As always, Please Review! I'll get the next chapter up soon as possible! 


	3. Ivan's Day at School!

The Silly Suhalla Story  
School  
Ivan's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Golden sun peoples. The video game dudes that made Golden Sun own them. Not me. Do I make myself clear? Good. Now you can read the story.  
  
2. Art Class  
  
Finally, the bell rang. Ivan sighed with relief. He didn't want to spend one more second with that insane gym teacher. He checked his schedule. Next was.... art class....room 66. He walked down the hallway until he reached a door with a sign on it that said 'Art Class(enter if you dare...)'  
He pushed the door open, and all 26 students turned around and stared at him.  
"Ooooooh, you're late," said one kid, " The art teacher's gonna kill you..."  
"Hello," said the teacher, turning to face Ivan, "Welcome to art class. Please sit down."  
Ivan read her mind to make sure that the kid wasn't telling the truth, and he found out that the teacher was perfectly normal and she didn't kill students for being late. Then he sat down at a desk far away from everybody else. He didn't want them to tease him.  
"Class," said the teacher, "Today you will work on a painting of whatever you like. Just remember to draw it with a pencil first, then come to me and I will tell you if you're ready to paint."  
Ivan had no idea what he wanted to paint. He picked up a pencil, started chewing on the eraser, and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly he smiled and started drawing. Five minutes later, he walked up to the teacher and told her that he was ready to start painting. The teacher looked at the strange drawing. "What exactly is this supposed to be a drawing of?" asked the teacher.  
"It's a picture of the ceiling," Ivan replied.  
"Well, it's a very...ummmmm....unique drawing," said the teacher, "I guess you're ready to start painting." She then gave him a paintbrush and paint. Ivan returned to his desk,then looked up at the ceiling. It was grey. He got out a paint brush and started painting.   
Half an hour later, Ivan went to the teacher and said , "I'm finished."  
The teacher followed him to his desk and looked at the painting. It was grey. Nothing but grey. She was about to tell him that his painting wasn't very good, but the bell rang and Ivan hurried to his next class.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
3: Language Arts/Social Studies  
  
The next class that day was language arts/social studies. I hope I don't mess up in this class, Ivan thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. He went into the classroom and sat down. This time nobody stared at him. Then the teacher walked into the classroom.  
"Hello, class," she said, "Today we have a new student joining us. His name is Ivan. Ivan, could you please come up to the front of the classroom and introduce yourself to everyone?"   
Ivan walked up and stood next to the teacher. He felt really embarrassed. "Hello. I'm Ivan, and I'm from Angara," said Ivan, "I just came to Houston yesterday..."  
"Angara!? Where is Angara!? What is Angara!?" asked the students.  
"He's just making stuff up 'cause he's too stupid to remember where he lives," yelled one loudmouth kid.( If I were there, I would throw him out the window and then beat him on the head with a stick. The loud mouth kid, not Ivan.)  
All the kids started yelling "Ivan is an idiot," over and over.  
Ivan walked back to his desk, wishing he was invisible. Sammi, who happened to be in the same classroom, screamed, "SHUT UP!!!"  
"Sammi!" scolded the teacher, "We do not say 'shut up' in this classroom!" Sammi got sent to the principal's office.  
Then the teacher gave everyone an assignment. Ivan was the only one who actually did it, 'cause everyone else was busy yelling, "Ivan is an idiot," over and over. Then the bell rang. Ivan ran out of the classroom as quickly as possible.. He checked his schedule. Next was Japanese class. He smiled. He wouldn't make a fool of himself in this class. He confidently walked through the door to the Japanese Classroom.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
4: Japanese Class  
  
Ivan sat down and waited for the teacher to give the class an assignment.  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!(good morning)" said the teacher.  
"Ohayao gozaimasu," replied the class.  
"Ogenki desu ka?(how are you)" asked the teacher.  
"Hai, genki desu,(yes, I feel fine)" replied the class.  
"Bob," said the teacher, looking at the same kid who had teased Ivan earlier, "Please ask one of your classmates a question."  
"Ivan," he said, grinning evilly as he turned to face Ivan, "Onamae wa nan desu ka(what is your name?)?"  
Ivan, who only knew two words in Japanese(but didn't know what they meant), replied, " arigato gozaimasu(thank you)."  
Everybody started laughing. Just then Sammi walked in and said, "Sorry I'm late...Oh, and Bob, theprincipal wants to have a word with you about bullying other students..."  
Bob walked out of the room, looking embarrassed. After that, they practiced writing Japanese letters. Then the bell rang. Ivan looked at his schedule. Next was Math/Science. He started walking in that direction when Sammi said, "Hey, Ivan, where are ya going? The cafeteria is that way! It's lunch time!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
5:Lunch  
  
Ivan hurried toward the lunch room. When he got there, he had to wait in line for 30 minutes. After he actually got lunch, he went to join Sammi, Isaac, Garet, and Mia at a table on the other end of the lunch room. They all started talking.  
"I got sent to the principal's office for saying 'shut up'," said Sammi, "But if ya ask me, I think that Bob should get in trouble, not me. I only told him to shut up 'cause he was teasing Ivan..."  
"My gym teacher threatened to send me to the principal's office," said Ivan, "I'm glad I didn't go. I don't know what a principal is, and I don't think I wanna find out..."  
" I didn't know how to sharpen my pencil in science class. My science teacher got mad and killed my pencil. I know she killed it. It wasn't breathing."   
"Our football coach is stupid!" yelled Isaac and Garet at the same time.  
"Ivan, a principal is the boss of the school and ya get sent to his office if you're in big trouble," said Sammi, "And Mia, pencils are like Game Boys. They weren't alive to begin with."  
After that everybody was quiet and they ate their lunch.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
6: Math/Science  
  
Ivan went to his last class of the day, Math/Science. First, he got onto the Internet and researched about hurricanes,then they switched over to math. In math, he learned about the greatest common factor and the least common multiple. Then there was a pop quiz. Ivan was the first one to finish, so he got to read books while the other people finished. At the end of the day, the teacher announced that Ivan was the only one in the class who got an A+ on the pop quiz.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
So, how did you like it? Plz review! Next is Mia's Day! She encounters stuff such as a teacher that kills pencils, a bewitched tetherball, and an evil cat! Check this story often to see if I have updated it! As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!! Okay, that is the end of the chapter! 


	4. Mia's Day of Scary School Stuff! like Ev...

The Silly Suhalla Story  
Mia's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Golden Sun peoples.  
  
  
1: Gym Class  
  
Mia sighed. The whole class wasn't doing anything, because at the moment, Ivan was yelling at the teacher. The teacher then threatened to send him to the principal's office, which made him shut up fast. After that, the teacher told them that they could either play basketball or do gymnastics. Mia had no idea what basketball was, but she decided to try it out. She looked around. She saw that she was the only girl who hadn't chosen gymnastics. Then she heard a cheerful voice.  
"Hi, Mia!" it said, "What are you doing? It seems that all the girls are doing gymnastics. But, what do I know?"  
She turned around. It turned out that the mysterious voice was not a mysterious voice. It was Garet. After that, they all started playing basketball until somebody accidentally hit Mia in the face with the ball. Mia had to sit out the rest of gym class. It wasn't that bad, 'cause Ivan was sitting out too. She and Ivan just talked about stuff. Like how evil the gym teacher was (Actually that was more like Ivan complained and Mia listened). A half hour later, Ivan had gotten so mad about the gym teacher that he was about to conjure up a tornado and destroy the whole school when the bell rang. Mia ran out of there real fast. She didn't feel safe being within ten feet of Ivan when he got mad, 'cause when he got mad (which hardly ever happened), he got really mad!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
2: Cooking Class  
  
Mia's next class was cooking class. She was really happy and excited at the thought of learning how to make dinner without anyone throwing up. She walked into the classroom.   
"Hello, class," said the teacher, "Today we will make cheese sandwiches! It is very simple, even though it seems hard! First you put cheese on the sandwich, and then you eat it!"  
Everybody made a cheese sandwich. Then the teacher came around and tasted them to see how good they were. Right after she ate Mia's, she threw up.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
3: Math/Science  
  
Mia hurried to her math/science class. As soon as she sat down, the teacher told everyone to get out their pencils. Mia raised her hand.   
"Yes, Mia?" the teacher said.  
"ummm..." said Mia, "What is a pencil?"  
The teacher walked up to her, muttering something about 'kids these days', then waved a pencil in front of Mia and said, "THIS is a pencil." Then she got so mad at Mia's stupidity that she broke the pencil in two and threw it on Mia's desk. Mia examined the pencil. It looked badly hurt. She listened closely. She couldn't hear it breathing.  
"Oh my GOSH!!!!" she screamed, " You killed it! You killed the pencil!"  
Everybody laughed. After that, they studied math. Then the bell rang. Mia hurried to her next class: The Really Weird Class.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
4: The Really Weird Class!  
  
As Mia walked into the Really Weird Class, she saw why it was called The Really Weird Class. The teacher was a five-year-old and most of the students were adults. All the grown-ups looked at Mia.  
"Ooooooo, it's a new kid!" they all yelled.  
"Class, calm down!" said the teacher, "Today we are going to learn how to have a food fight. 1, 2, 3, go!"  
A bunch of food appeared out of no where and the battle raged on. Mia threw a bunch of lasagna at a bald guy in a red shirt. Then she turned around and a glob of spinach hit her in the face. She saw a lady with long blonde hair running around laughing insanely. She bore a strange resemblence to Menardi. This was definitely The Really Weird Class, Mia thought to herself. Then the bell rang.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
5: Lunch  
  
Mia waited in line for half an hour. When she actually got her lunch, she went to a table and joined Isaac, Garet, and Sammi. Ivan was still waiting in line. When he got there, they all talked and had a good time. Then they ate the cafeteria food. Mia threw up. So did Sammi.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
6: Language Arts/ Social Studies  
  
Mia's last class of the day was language arts/social studies. It just happened that the class was having Pet Day. Only one kid brought a pet. "See?" he said, holding up an ugly little cat, " I found him on the street last night and took him in. His name is Evil Cat!"  
Evil Cat attacked the class. He tore out some of Mia's hair. He scratched up Isaac's face. He tried to bite the teacher's head off. Alex also happened to be there (probably got there the same way Menardi got into The Really Weird Class). Evil Cat tore some of HIS hair out as well. That turned out to be a big mistake. Alex threw Evil Cat out the window. Teacher sent the kid who had brought Evil Cat to the Principal's Office. After that, they watched a video about the history of China. Then the bell rung. Mia was glad to escape the terrors of the dreaded SCHOOL!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like it? Well, please review! Next is Garet's Day! I will get it up as soon as possible! 


	5. Garet's extremely insane day at school

Garet's Day!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Golden Sun peoples. I just like to write about them!!!  
  
  
1: Gym Class  
  
Garet was bored. Currently, Ivan was yelling at the gym teacher, and he looked like he wanted to fry her using Psynergy. Finally Ivan saw it was hopeless and gave up. After that, they were given a choice of basketball or gymnastics. Garet chose basketball. He walked up to Alex, who was looking sad.  
"Hey, Alex," said Garet, "What's wrong?"  
"Basketball! Why did it have to be basketball?" Alex whined, "All this running around is gonna mess up my hair!!!"  
"Shut up. You sound like a girl, you know," said Garet, "Not that many guys are concerned about their hair..."  
"Yeah, well I'm NOT a girl!" screamed Alex, "I just happen to care about the way I look, much unlike a certain GARET that I know!!"  
"You could always do gymnastics," said Garet.  
"Gymnastics!?" yelled Alex, "That'll mess up my hair even MORE!!!"  
"Yeah, whatever," Garet sighed. Then he walked away, leaving Alex and his craziness behind. From the corner of his eye, he saw something blue, and it WASN'T Alex's hair. It was.....the back of Mia's head!!! He walked up to her and said, "Hi, Mia!"  
Mia turned around. "Hi," she said back.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Garet, "It seems that all the other girls are doing gymnastics, but what do I know?"  
Mia walked away. After that, the game began. Garet was having a bunch of fun when...Mia got hit in the head with the basketball. Garet sighed. Leave it up to Mia to spoil the fun, he thought to himself. She cried and whined about it because it hurt. She had to sit out. Garet looked at where Mia and Ivan were sitting. Ivan looked happy that he finally had someone to talk to. After that, they kept playimg basketball until...the bell rang.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
2: Football Class  
  
After that, Garet went to football class.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Garet: * holds up sign that says :: Yes this school has many strange classes doesn't it?::*  
  
SamoraSomara: It is rude to interrupt a story, Garet.  
  
Garet: *holds up a sign that says ::sorry::*  
  
SamoraSomara: Now back to the story!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Isaac was there. They had a football coach who was really stupid. He told them to THROW the football and make sure it hit somebody in the head. Isaac hit Garet on the head. Garet hit Isaac on the head. Isaac and Garet hit the coach on the head. Bob (remember Bob? He's the stupid, ugly bully who was being mean to Ivan) hit them all on the head. At the end of the football class, everybody (except Bob) had a severe headache.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
3: Math/Science  
  
The science teacher had killed a pencil. Mia was crying about it. Garet was sitting at his desk, thinking how stupid this all was.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Garet: *holds up a sign that says ::All this really happened! Poor us....::*  
  
SamoraSomara: Yes, thank you for the information, Garet. Now back to The Silly Suhalla Story: Garet's Day!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After that, they learned about hurricanes, which Garet found very boring. After an hour, the teacher finally switched to math, which Garet found equally boring. The teacher lectured on greatest common factors and least common multiples and stuff while Garet mindlessly doodled on a piece of notebook paper. Finally the bell rang, and Garet ran out of the boring classroom as quickly as possible. He looked at his schedule and saw something very mysterious: The No Name Class.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
4: The No Name Class  
  
As Garet walked into the No Name Class, he saw that it was definitely strange and mysterious. One thing was that there was no teacher. The other thing was that Isaac and Alex were the only other students in the class.  
"Hmmm," said Alex, "I wonder where the teacher is?" After that, he took out a comb and started brushing his hair. Isaac asked Garet to come over and talk with him, so he did. Before they knew it, their harmless talking turned into a plan to attack Alex's hair. After a while, Alex put down the comb and started to read a book. As quietly as possible, Isaac and Garet snuck up behind Alex, and they messed up his hair.  
"AHHH! My hair!" yelled Alex. Then he started chasing Isaac and Garet around the room. He would have caught them, too, if the bell hadn't rung. Isaac, Garet, and Alex raced toward the lunch room.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
5: Lunch  
  
Garet was one of the first people to get in the lunch line, so it only took him like, one second to get his lunch. He sat down at a table, and soon Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Sammi joined him. Once they were all there, they talked about their classes. It seemed Ivan had had a pretty nasty day so far, and it didn't look like it was gonna get better. After they were done talking, they ate the so-called "lunch". Mia threw up. Garet didn't. His stomach was used to that kind of thing, 'caus he ate anything, even if it was moldy cheese.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
6: Language Arts/Social Studies  
In Garet's Language Arts/Socila Studies class, one kid brought in a cat called Evil Cat. Evil Cat was truly an evil cat. Evil Cat was eviler than Menardi. Evil Cat tore out Mia's hair, scratched up Isaac's face, and tried to bite off the teacher's head. Evil Cat also tore out some of Alex's hair, and immediately afterwards suffered an extremely painful death. I mean, that creature was seriously no match for Alex's wrath. Garet sat at his desk thinking all of this was stupid. While they watched a very long video about China's history, he mindlessly doodled on a sheet of notebook paper (just like in math class).  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did ya like it? Is it good so far? Next is Isaac's Day. Plz Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Isaac's extremely strange school day!

Isaac's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Golden Sun peoples!  
  
1: Gym Class  
  
Isaac sat on the floor of the gym, along with everyone else in the class, waiting for class to start. It would have started already, but Ivan was yelling at the gym teacher. The gym teacher threatened to send Ivan to the principal's office. That made him stop. After that, he went to play basketball but he had to wait 'cause Alex was complaining. After Alex shut up, they all played basketball. They had to stop when Mia got hit on the head with a basketball. Poor Mia, Isaac thought to himself. Mia had to sit out (she talked to Ivan the rest of the class). Afterwards, they played basketball. Isaac's team kicked Garet's team's butt. Isaac left gym class very happy.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
2: Football Class  
  
Isaac went to football class and saw that Garet was there,too. Their football coach was an idiot, and he told them to throw the football and make sure it hit someone else in the head. Everybody except Bob (the evil bully) got hit in the head a lot. Bob was the one who did most of the hitting. Everyone (except Bob) left the class with a severe headache.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
3: Math/Science  
  
At Math/Science class, they were currently doing...nothing, because Mia was whining at the teacher, who had broken the pencil in two pieces. Isaac thought this was very annoying. After Mia had shut up, they all learned about weather. Isaac liked studying, and learning about hurricanes. He thought it was fun. Then they switched to math. Isaac took notes on the teacher's lecture. He looked around. He saw that Garet was mindlessly doodling on a piece of notebook paper, and Mia was mourning the death of her pencil. For the rest of the class, mostly everyone (including Isaac) did school work, Mia cried, and Garet mindlessly doodled. Then the bell rang.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
4: The No Name Class  
  
Isaac was in the No Name Class, which had no teacher, and the only other students in the class were Alex and Garet. Isaac was bored. He looked at Alex, who was brushing his hair, and an evil grin spread across his face.  
"Garet, come over here," he yelled. garet ran over there. They started talking and plotting against Alex. A few minutes later, Alex stopped brushing his hair. He picked up a book and started to read it. Isaac and Garet snuck up on him as quietly as they could. Then they.............messed up his hair! Alex got really mad and started chasing them around. While running, Alex knocked over desks, chairs, and anything else that happened to be in his way. Isaac looked over his shoulder. Alex was gaining on them! (AHHHH! Go faster! Go faster!) Then...the bell rang. Isaac and Garet were safe.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
5: Lunch  
  
Isaac got in line pretty early. When he got his lunch, he sat next to Garet. When Sammi, Mia, and Ivan (in that exact order) got there, everyone started talking. Sammi had had to go to the principal's office earlier in the day for telling Bob to shut up (Hey, it was only 'cause he was teasing Ivan). Isaac wondered what a principal's office was like. Whenever the words 'principal's office' mentioned, he got a vision of a dark room with a dragon in it (specifically a huge two-headed Fusion Dragon). Then they ate. Mia threw up, and Garet looked like he was enjoying his lunch. Isaac didn't throw up, but he still thought the food was gross. After they were done eating, the bell rung (perfect timing) and they all hurried to the next class.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
6: Language Arts/ Social Studies  
Isaac went to his last class, which was language arts/social studies. While he was there, a kid had brought his cat. His cat was called Evil Cat. Evil cat truly was an evil cat. Evil Cat tore out some of Mia's hair, and then he scratched up Isaac's face. It hurt bad. Then Evil Cat attempted to bite off the teacher's head. Luckily, Evil Cat did not succeed. After that, Evil Cat decided to rip out some of Alex's hair as well. Alex wasn't too happy about that. He picked up Evil Cat by the tail and threw him out the window. That was the end of Evil Cat. Afterwards, everybody watched a movie about Chinese history. Isaac wrote down important things he learned in the movie. After that, the bell rang and the school was done.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How was it? Isaac had a better day than anyone else so far, no? I was planning to do Sammi's day, but since Alex somehow found his way into the story, I have decided to do Alex's Day next! as always, plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. And now the one we have all been waiting...

Alex's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Golden Sun peoples.  
  
1: Gym Class  
  
Alex sat on the floor of the gym, just like everybody else in the class (except Ivan), doing nothing. Everybody else was bored, but Alex was completely happy.At the moment, Ivan was yelling at the gym teacher. This was what was keeping them from doing gym class. Go ahead, Ivan, keep on yelling, Alex thought to himself. He did not want to do gym. Gym would mess up his hair. Alex likes his hair WAYYY too much if ya ask me. Anyways, the teacher threatened to send Ivan to the principal's office if he didn't shut up, so he did the only sensible thing to do. He shut up. Now this was a disaster for Alex, as his hair was now in danger of being messed up. He was given a choice of gymnastics or basketball. Both were likely to ruin his hair, but since gymnastics was a known hair mess-upper, he chose to do basketball. He didn't approve of basketball, either, but it was WAYYYY better than gymnastics. Garet walked up to him and asked him what was wrong. Alex started whining about basketball messing up his hair. Garet apparently got either extremely bored, extremaly annoyed, or both, because he walke away. Once the game started, Alex found that basketball was very fun. A few minutes into the game, he caught the ball and he threw it. It soared through the air, and.....it hit Mia on the head. He ran over to her and said, "Oh, my gosh! I am SO sorry! Are you okay? (I'm not sure if he meant a word he said, but at least he was polite) Then he helped Mia get up.   
"Yeah, I'm okay," Mia replied, "You don't have to worry, Alex."  
Mia had to sit out the rest of the class. After the little 'accident' they kept playing the game. Thirty minutes later, the bell rung. Alex hurried to his next class, feeling very happy. He had had no idea gym class could be this fun! The best part of all was it didn't mess up his hair!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
2: Drama Class  
  
Alex hurried to his drama class. Once he got there, he sat down in a chair. The drama teacher was waiting for everyone to get there. Alex felt his hair, then was silent for a few minutes.  
"Alas," he sighed sadly, "My hair....is....tangled......" Then he burst into tears. "No! My hair," he sobbed, "My beautiful hair! It's.....tangled!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Mrs. Teacher!" said sammi, "Alex is being dramatic again!"  
Alex looked at Sammi. "I'm SUPPOSED to be dramatic!" yelled Alex, "It's DRAMA class!"  
"Yes," said Mrs. Teacher, "But you are not supposed to be dramatic until we actually PRACTICE!!! Now shut up, I'm gonna tell everyone what part they got!!!"   
The part of the main character went to Sammi. A kid called David got the part of the bad guy, and the little girl with long blue hair who danced around in a pink tutu was...Alex. Alex wasn't too happy about that. "No!!!" cried Alex, "I absolutely REFUSE to dance around in a pink tutu in front of everybody!!!"  
He then used Psynergy to flood the auditorium, but nobody knew it was him, 'cause there weren't any other Adepts in the class. Mrs. Teacher was drowning, and Sammi (along with the rest of the class) was hanging on to the stage curtains for dear life. Alex knew that this could get real stupid, so he made the water disappear. Nobody knew it was him, so he was safe. Then the bell rung, and everybody ran out to their next class.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
3: Math/Science  
  
In math/science class, Mia was yelling at the teacher, and asking her why she had killed a pencil. The pencil now lay on Mia's desk, broken in two pieces. Alex wondered how the teacher could kill a pencil if it wasn't alive to begin with. Ah, one of the great mysteries of the world. Why can't something be killed if it's already DEAD? Anyways, they studied about hurricanes, which Alex thought was stupid. Who wants to know about dumb old hurricanes anyways, Alex thought to himself, Oh, well...... He started to study again, even though he was extremely bored. Then they switched over to math. The teacher gave a lecture on greatest common factors and least common multiples. Even though he did not want to, he listened to every single boring moment of it. He was relieved when it was over. Then he had to do a bunch of school work. Ah, the horrors of everyday life...  
Finally the bell rung, and Alex went to his next class.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
4: The No Name Class  
  
"I know why it's called the no name class," muttered Alex, "There's no possible name to describe the horrors that await me there..."  
He sat down at a desk and started brushing his hair. He didn't want his hair to stay tangled. In the corner of the classroom, Isaac and Garet were whispering about something. Alex wished they would shut up. They did. He brushed his hair for a few more minutes, then stopped ant began to read a book. Then Isaac and Garet suddenly jumped out of nowhere and messed up his hair. "I was right!" screamed Alex, "The horrors! AHHHH!!!"  
Then he got really mad at Isaac and Garet and started chasing them around the room. "I'll get you!" Alex cried, "You messed up my hair and now you must pay! Prepare to be destroyed by my wrath!!!" He chased after them, yellin and knocking over desks, chairs, and anything else that happened to be in his way. Ha ha! Wait until I get you, Isaac and Garet! And when I get you, you'll wish you were never born, Alex thought to himself. He was catching up to them. He would have got them but at that moment, the bell rang.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
5: Lunch  
  
Alex had to wait twenty minutes in line. Once he got his lunch, he sat down alone, at a table that was far away from everyone else. He ate his lunch, even though it was disgusting, then started to brush his hair. Every once in a while, he would look around nervously to make sure that Isaac and Garet weren't sneaking up on him. Thirty minutes later, the bell rang, and Alex went to his last class of the day--Language Arts/Social Studies.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
6: Language Arts/Social Studies  
  
Alex's last class was Language Arts/Social Studies. A kid called Jacob brought in a cat. He had named it Evil Cat. Evil Cat tore out some of Mia's hair, scratched up Isaac's face, and tried to bite the teacher's head off. Then Evil Cat decided to rip out some of Alex's hair as well. Alex decided that Evil Cat had gone too far.  
"HY HAIR!!!!!!!" screamed Alex, "I'll get you for that, ya little rat-umm... I mean CAT!"  
Alex grabbed Evil Cat by the tail and threw him out the window at full force. That is how Evil Cat met his bitter end. The boy who had brought in Evil Cat cried. He got sent to the principal's office (for bringing Evil Cat, not for crying). Afterwards, they all watched a video about the history of China. Alex found it quite interesting. Then the bell rang and they all went home. It had been a long day (or in Alex's opinion, a long long long long long long long day).  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like reading it? I sure liked writing it. I had no idea that writing about Alex was so fun! I plan to do more Alex fan fiction in the future. Next is Sammi's day. As always, Plz review!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Sammi's day at school and at the princip...

Sammi's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Golden Sun peoples! I just like writing about them (My favorite characters are Alex and Ivan^_^ They are both real cool!).  
  
1: Gym Class  
  
Sammi was really mad at the gym teacher, but she did not let anyone know. The teacher had made Ivan sit out just because of the type of shoes he was wearing. Gosh, that's just stupid, she thought to herself (She thinks Bob is evil, Gym Teacher is evil, basically anyone who does something mean to Ivan is evil). The gym teacher told them that they could either do basketball or gymnastics. Sammi chose gymnastics, even though she was terrible at it. Usually, she could do it, but not gracefully. But today she fell off the balance beam and landed on her butt on the trampoline. Why? She was thinking about...something she didn't want anyone to know. That is why I'm not telling what it was (anyone wanna guess?). After that, the bell rang. Sammi hurried to her drama class.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
2: Drama Class  
  
Sammi sighed. Alex was being dramatic again.   
"Well, I'm supposed to be dramatic!" he yelled, "It's DRAMA class!"  
After that the teacher made him shut up. Everyone found out who they were playing in the play. When Sammi found out she was the main character, she was very happy. On the other hand, when Alex found out he had the role of the little girl with the long blue hair who danced around in a pink tutu, he was more than a little upset. He whined about it, and then the room mysteriously filled with water. Sammi found herself clinging to the stage curtains, trying not to drown. Then the water disappeared as mysteriously and suddenly as it had come. Then the bell rang. Sammi went to her next class.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
3: Language Arts/Social Studies  
  
"Hello, class," said the teacher, "Today we have a new student joining us. His name is Ivan. Ivan, will you please come up to the front of the classroom and tell us a little about yourself?"  
Ivan walked up to the front of the class. His face was turning red. What a mean old teacher, embarassing Ivan like that, Sammi thought to herself. She wished she could kick the teacher halfway to the moon and back, but she didn't.   
"Ummmm, hi...I'm Ivan," said Ivan, "I come from Angara, and I just came to Houston yesterday..."  
"What's Angara? Where's Angara?" said the class.  
"He's just making up stuff 'cause he is too stupid to remember where he lives!" said a big, fat, mean, ugly, terrible bully named Bob.  
"Ivan is an idiot! Ivan is an idiot!" the class chanted over and over again. Sammi could feel herself going red in the face. This had gone too far. She went to Bob's desk and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
"Shut up, Bob," she said in her scariest, most serious voice, "And if I EVER see you teasing Ivan again, I'll...." but she didn't get to say anymore, 'cause she was interrupted by the teacher.  
"Sammi!" the teacher yelled, "We do not say 'shut up' in this classroom!"  
"But Bob was being mean to Ivan...." said Sammi.  
"Don't give me any of that 'but' nonsense!" screamed the teacher, "Go to the principal's office! NOW!!!"  
"But..." said Sammi.  
"I already said, no 'buts'" said the teacher, "Now GO!!!!!"  
Sammi sighed and walked out the door. As soon as she was out of the classroom, she heard the 'Ivan is an idiot' chant start up again. Was that the (she was thinking this in her head)...she listened closer...yes, I believe her thought was right. The teacher was singing it, too (gosh, even the teacher is a bully. What's the world coming to...?). She hoped that the rest of day wouldn't be like this for Ivan (any sensible person would hope that the rest of Ivan's day wouldn't be bad. Sadly, that just isn't so...). Oh, well, I better get it over with, she thought to herself. She was there. She pushed open the door and hoped for the best.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
4: The Principal's Office  
  
Sammi walked toward the principal's desk and sat down in the chair that students in trouble sat down in. The principal walked into the office. When he saw Sammi, a look of surprise spread across his face.   
"Sammi?" the principal said in disbelief, "Why are you here? You're the top student in the class..."  
"I told Bob to shut up," said Sammi.  
"Now, Sammi," said the principal, " I know Bob is a jerk, but that doesn't give you the right to tell him to shut up. Saying that is still wrong."  
"Mr. Principal," said Sammi, "There was a reason I told him to shut up, ya know.."  
"That's not a good reason," said the principal.  
"How can you say that if ya don't know what the reason is?" asked Sammi.  
"I know because there is only one good reason to say 'shut up', and the reason cannot work here," replied the principal, "The only good reason to tell someone to shut up is if they are bullying someone else, and bullying is against the rules here,and breaking the rules is against the rules, so it can't happen."  
"But he WAS bullying someone else," said Sammi.  
"Oh my GOSH!," the principal said in disbelief, "He broke TWO rules (the rule about bullying and the rule about breaking the rules)! Who was he bullying?"  
"Ivan," said Sammi.  
"Who the heck is Ivan!?" said the principal.  
"He is a new boy in our class," replied Sammi.  
"Okay, you can go back to class now," said the principal, "And tell Bob I would like to have a word with him about bullying others."  
Sammi nodded her head, then looked at the clock. Language Arts/Social Studies was over, and it was time for Japanese class. She hurried to the Japanese classroom.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
5: Japanese Class  
  
As Sammi got closer, she could hear everyone laughing. Whan she walked through the door the laughter immediately stopped. Just from looking around she knew what had happened. She saw a bunch of kids (including Bob) trying their best to look innocent. She also saw Ivan, who looked thoroughly embarassed. She walked up to the teacher.   
"Sorry I'm late," she said, then turned to Bob, "Oh, and Bob, the principal would like to have a word with you about bullying others..."  
Bob got up, and started to leave the class. When he passed Sammi, he stopped.  
"You think you're so great, Samora Somara," he said in a voice that only she could hear (or so she thought...)(yes, someone else heard it), "You just wait until this afternoon. I'll get you. You'll see. I'll get you after school." Then he made a fist and waved it at her. Then he left. It seemed Bob was in a bad mood.  
Once Bob was gone, she walked over to Ivan.  
"I guess you don't know that much Japanese, do you?" said Sammi.  
"No, I don't," replied Ivan, "That's why I...embarassed myself..."  
"Don't worry, Ivan," said Sammi, "I can help you."  
"Thanks," said Ivan, "Not just for helping me right now, but for standing up for me earlier. If you want me to help you after school, I will."  
"What?" Sammi said.   
"Didn't Bob say he was going to get back at you for embarassing him in front of the class?" asked Ivan.  
"Yeah," replied Sammi, "But he said it so quiet that I thought only I could hear it."  
"Well I heard it too," said Ivan, "I will help you after school. It's all my fault that he's mad at you..."  
"What do you mean?" asked Sammi.  
"You made him mad 'cause he was teasing me." replied Ivan.  
"Don't worry, Ivan," said Sammi, "I can handle this on my own."  
"But I don't want you to get hurt because of me," said Ivan, "Please let me help you."  
"Oh, all right," replied Sammi.  
After that, they spent the rest of the time doing school work. Sammi helped Ivan. Then the bell rang. Sammi started walking towards the lunch room, but she noticed that Ivan was going in the opposite direction.   
"Hey, Ivan!" she yelled, "Where are you going!? The lunch room is this way!"  
Ivan started going in the right direction. Then Sammi went to lunch.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
6: Lunch  
Sammi waited in line for ten minutes. When she got her lunch, she sat with Isaac and Garet. Then Mia came. She sat next to Garet. A few seconds later, Ivan came. He sat next to Sammi. After they were all there, they talked. Mia talked about how her teacher killed a pencil. Isaac and Garet talked about their stupid football coach. Ivan talked about the evil gym teacher. Sammi talked about the principal's office. After they ran out of things to talk about, they ate. It was very gross food. Sammi threw up. So did Mia. Garet actually liked the cafeteria food. Thirty minutes later, the bell rang, and they all went to their next class.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
7: Math/Science  
  
When Sammi got to Math/ Science class (it was currently science), she got on the Internet and researched about hurricanes. So did Ivan. After a while, the teacher decided to switch to math. They learned a lot about greatest common factors and least common multiples and stuff. After that, there was a pop quiz. Later they found out their scores. Sammi's score was 98. Ivan's score was 100. Bob's score was 0 (I didn't need to put Bob's score in but I wanted to emphasize the fact that Bob is very very stupid). After that, the bell rang, and the day was totally over.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh, I see what's going on here (if ya don't know what I'm talkin' about, re-read the conversation during Japanese class)(I know 'cause I'm the author)!!! I'm not tellin' ya, 'cause it would spoil the surprise. You are welcome to guess though. You are also welcome to guess what she was thinking during gym class (hint: both things that you are welcome to guess are related). All will be revealed soon...so, anyways, how did you like it? As always, plz review (if ya like it, plz review. If ya don't like it, plz review anyways!)!!! That is the end of the school part, so I won't be announcing what happens next anymore, 'cause it would spoil the surprise. All you need to know is that I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	9. Back to the Suhalla!

Back to the Suhalla  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Golden Sun peoples, but I like to write about them.  
  
Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, and Sammi stood outside the school.  
"If I ever go into that building again," said Ivan, "Anytime in the next million years, it'll be too soon."  
"It's Monday," said Mia, "Isn't Monday the first day of the week?"  
"Yeah, it is," said Sammi, "That means we still have to go to school three more days. Sorry, Ivan, but you're out of luck."  
"No!" yelled Ivan, "I am not going in there one more time. You can't make me! You can't make me!"  
"I can't," said Sammi calmly, "But my mom can. Beleive me, if it was my decision, school wouldn't even exist!"  
"Yeah, that would be cool! said Isaac.  
"No more stupid gym teachers!" said Garet.  
"Pencils wouldn't become an endangered species!" said Mia, looking positively delighted at the thought.  
Then they saw Bob coming. Bob grabbed Sammi by the collar of her shirt and said, "Now you're gonna get it, Samora Somara!"  
Ivan walked up to Bob and said, "You better let her go RIGHT NOW, or else!"  
"Or else what?" Bob said in a threatening voice, "You go away, before I hurt you. There isn't anything you can do to stop me!" Bob then pushed Ivan away--hard. Ivan got really mad. He used Whirlwind on Bob (Bob doesn't know about Psynergy--he doesn't know Ivan did it). Bob was on the roof. Bob jumped down (he was 7 and a half feet tall, so he didn't fall a long way). Bob punched Sammi in the face. He got ready to punch her again. Then Ivan jumped between Sammi and Bob, so he ended up getting punched in the face instead.  
"I won't let you hurt her!" yelled Ivan.  
"You wanna fight me?" said Bob, "When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you were never born!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bob: Ahhh! I'm getting attacked by a midget! I'm soooo scared (says this sarcastically)!  
  
Ivan: I'm not a midget!  
  
SamoraSomara (or, if ya really wanna know, I'm Sammi! Yes, the one in the story!): He's not a midget!  
  
Saturos: * holds up sign that says ::now back to The Silly Suhalla Story... this is so stupid::*  
  
Menardi: *holds up sign that says ::Shut up, Saturos::*  
  
Saturos: *holds up sign that says ::whatever...::*  
  
Menardi: *holds up sign that says ::Soon we will rule the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!::*  
  
SamoraSomara: What are you two weirdos doing here!?  
  
Saturos: *holds up sign that says ::uh-oh...::*  
  
Menardi: *runs off*  
  
Saturos: *runs off*  
  
SamoraSomara: Sorry for that little interruption. Now back to the story!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The fight was long and hard. It ended with Ivan frying Bob using Psynergy (evil never prevails...unless I want it to). Then the Japanese teacher ran out the door of the school.  
"Kids, come back inside!" he yelled, "A tornado is headed straight for us!!!!"  
Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia looked west. They saw the same tornado that had brought them here to begin with. They stepped in front of its path. Sammi was worried about them. She ran out to them to tell them to get out of the tornado's way, but she just got caught up in the massive whirlwind as well. All went dark.......  
Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia woke up in the middle of the Suhalla Desert. Ivan got up and looked to the left.  
"Look!" he yelled, "Over there!"  
Everyone turned around. About ten feet away from them, someone was lying on the ground, unconscious.   
  
It was Sammi.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like it? Believe it or not, this is not the end of the Silly Suhalla Story. 'Tis only the beginning. I will keep writing it until there is nothing else to write about. Next Sammi will explore the Golden Sun world!!! As always, plz review! 


	10. Tomato Lizards and Glasses and Colosso! ...

The Silly Suhalla Story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Sammi woke up in the middle of the Suhalla Desert. She sat up and yelled, "Where am I?! Where am I?!"  
"You're here," said a voice behind her.  
"In the Suhalla Desert," said a second voice.  
"Don't worry, you're perfectly safe," said a third voice.  
"...for now," said a fourth voice.  
"Shut up, Garet," said the first voice.  
Sammi turned around. She saw who the voices belonged to. The first voice was Isaac, the second was Ivan, the third was Mia and the fourth (the "for now" voice) was Garet.  
"Is this Angara?" asked Sammi  
"No," said Isaac "We're in Gondowan right now."  
"The name sounds like Gondwana," she commented.  
"What the heck is Gondwana?!" exclaimed Isaac.  
"Gondwana was the southern part of Pangaea," replied Sammi.  
"What is Pangaea?" asked Isaac.  
"In the world I come from, there are seven continents. They used to just be one big supercontinent called Pangaea, but as time passed, they broke apart."  
"Okay, that's just weird," said Isaac.  
"There could be some connection between our two worlds," said Sammi, "Anyways, how did I get here?"  
"The tornado brought you," replied Ivan. Just then a huge tornado appeared out of nowhere. They got caught up in the monstrous whirlwind, so Mia used Douse to stop it. A Tornado Lizard appeared. Everyone kind of freaked out. Sammi wasn't scared, however. She calmly took out a piece of paper and wrote the words, "Tornado Lizard" on it. She then erased the R,N, and D in "Tornado", and wrote M and T in their place. Suddenly the Tornado Lizard turned into a Tomato Lizard. Then Isaac stepped on it and it became a Ketchup Lizard. This happened to all the Tornado Lizards that happened to get in their way as they traveled through the Suhalla Desert, towards Suhalla Village.  
"Remind me again," said Garet, "Why we are going towards Suhalla instead of Lalivero."  
"'Cause we want Sammi to see Angara, that's why!" replied Isaac.  
Isaac and Garet argued the whole way to Suhalla Village. When they got there, Isaac decided to become a tour guide.  
"We are now entering the town of Suhalla," said Isaac, "To your left you see the beautiful Suhalla Inn, and to your right you see Suhalla's only shop, the-"  
Garet grabbed Isaac by the yellow scarf he wore around his neck and said, "Don't make me make you shut up. It will be very painful if I have to, so I suggest you shut up on your own."  
"Is this part of Angara?" asked Sammi.  
"No, we're still in Gondowan," replied Isaac.  
"Oh, by the way," said Sammi, " The part of Pangaea called Gondwana broke into a separate continent that is now called Africa. In Africa there is a desert called the Sahara Desert. That kinda sounds like Suhalla, doesn't it?"  
"Please," said Isaac, "Do not bore me with connections between your world and this world..."  
"Actually, I find what she has to say quite interesting," said Ivan.  
"Yeah," said Isaac, "Well that's 'cause you are a lot more patient than I am. I WANNA FIND SOMEWHERE TO STAY TONIGHT! THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS NONSENSE!"  
"The inn is right there," said Sammi, pointing toward the inn, "You said so yourself, Mr. Tour Guide."  
So they all stayed at the inn for the night. It was a small inn. Sammi took off her glasses and set them on a table. After that, Garet, Sammi, and Mia talked. Isaac was reading a book. Ivan was running around the room at the speed of light.  
"Does he ALWAYS do that?" asked Sammi.  
"Yes," replied Garet, "He is proud of the fact that he is faster than all of us combined."  
"Hey," said Mia, "I'll bet you 500 coins he runs into something!"  
"You're on!" said Garet.  
A few minutes later, they heard a loud crash. They looked around. The door had fallen down. Ivan had run into it. Garet paid Mia 500 coins.  
"Owww..." said Ivan.  
"That's what you get for running around at the speed of light and not looking where you are going," said Sammi.  
"Yeah, whatever," said Ivan. He then resumed running around at the speed of light, and slammed into the table. As a result, Sammi's glasses fell off the table and broke.  
"Ummmm..y'all?" said Sammi, " I took my glasses off for a second and put them on the table...now they're broken...I can barely see anything!!!"  
"I'm sorry," said Ivan, "It was really all my fault..."  
Sammi looked around. Even without her glasses, she noticed something strange. Mia's hands were glowing with a blue light. Suddenly Sammi could see perfectly.  
"I can see without my glasses!" exclaimed Sammi, "You did that...you made my vision better, didn't you, Mia?"  
"What makes you think that?" said Mia.  
"There was this...I felt this...weird kind of...umm...psychic energy or something," said Sammi, "Oh! I know! It's kinda like that weird power I have! Let's see...what did Mom say it was called...? Oh, yeah! It's psychic energy, but usually it takes too long to say "psychic energy". I know that there's an easier way to say it...a shorter way...oh yeah! I remember now...I think. Your power...It's called Psynergy, right?"  
"Oh my gosh...she's an Adept!" said Garet.  
"What," said Isaac, who had stopped reading, "You're an Adept? What kind?"  
"What is an Adept?" asked Sammi.  
"Someone who can use Psynergy," replied Isaac.  
"Oh, well how can I tell what kind of Adept I am?" said Sammi.  
"Well, what kind of powers do you have?" asked Isaac.  
"Ummmmm...." said Sammi.  
Mia felt something weird. She knew what was happening. She looked at Ivan. He didn't seem to be doing anything. She turned around. It was Sammi.  
"Um, guys?" said Mia, "Sammi's reading my mind. She's a Jupiter Adept."  
"How is that supposed to tell you I'm a Jupiter Adept?" asked Sammi, "And yes, I admit I was reading your mind."  
"The mind read ability is unique to the Jupiter Adepts," she said, "There are four types of Adepts. They are Venus Adepts, Mars Adepts, Jupiter Adepts, and Mercury Adepts. Venus Adepts have the power of earth, so they can summon earthquakes and stuff. They usually can't ever make up their minds. Mars Adepts can use the power of fire, so they can blow things up and throw fireballs around. Mars Adepts tend to be loudmouths, and evil Mars Adepts are usually very annoying. Mercury Adepts have the power of water, and they are usually healers. They also have a tendency to worry about things that don't need to be worried about (at that time, Garet muttered "Like dead pencils" under his breath). Jupiter Adepts have the power of wind. they are usually very skilled with Psynergy from a very young age, unlike most Adepts. They tend to be hyperactive and very, very fast."  
"Mia, based on your descriptions of the Adepts, I can make a guess as to which Adept you all are," said Sammi, "I think that you're a Mercury Adept, Isaac is a Venus Adept, Garet is a Mars Adept, and Ivan is a Jupiter Adept. Am I right?"  
"Wow, she's smart," said Isaac.  
"Yes," said Mia, "You are correct, Sammi."  
They stayed up 'till midnight, then went to sleep. The next morning, they headed northwest. Soon they reached Gondowan Passage.  
"Past this bridge is Angara," said Isaac.  
"Wow!" said Sammi, "I can see a little of the other side from here!"  
"Yeah," said Garet, "Look, we've seen Angara, now let's get going to Lalivero!"  
"Garet," said Isaac, "We should show her Angara, like as in actually GO THERE..."  
With that, they crossed the bridge and over into Angara. They walked nonstop and reached Tolbi by noon. Sammi looked around in excitement.  
"Oh, wow!" she yelled, "This is Angara, isn't it?"  
"Yup, this is Tolbi!" said Isaac, "It's the biggest town in Angara!"  
"Oh, coolcoolcoolcoolcoolcool!" yelled Sammi.  
"Yeah, and Colosso is going on right now," said Ivan, "It's a huge festival!"  
"A festival? YAY!" yelled Sammi.  
"Whoa," said Mia, looking at Garet, "And I thought YOU were insane!"  
"HEY!" said Garet.  
"What's Colosso about, anyways?" asked Sammi.  
"Well," said Isaac, "There's this big tournament at the Colosseum, and all these really strong warriors fight in it, and it's real hard to get past the trials, and the guys who do go to the finals, and the guy who wins is the winner!"  
"Hey, that sounds kind of like in ancient Rome," said Sammi.  
"What's Rome?" asked Isaac.  
"Well, it's the capital of Italy, and in ancient times, gladiators used to fight in this huge colloseum in the city," she said.  
"Oh, I get it," said Isaac, "It's another one of those stupid connection things again."  
"By any chance, is there a trade route that ends here in Tolbi called the Silk Road?" asked Sammi.  
"Yes," replied Isaac, "But why did you want to know?"  
"Well, a long time ago, like hundreds of years back, in my world, there was a trade route called the Silk Road that ended in Rome," replied Sammi.  
"Weird," said Isaac.  
"Where does the Silk Road start?" asked Sammi.  
"In the town of Xian, on the other side of the continent," replied Isaac.  
"Wow," said Sammi, "In the world I come from, the silk road started in a town in China called Xi'an. That's the same name. Now this CAN'T just be a coincidence..."  
"Sammi," said Isaac, "How do you know about things from so long ago? Are you like centuries old or something? Like a Lemurian?"  
"Of course not," said Sammi, laughing, "History is taught in school, ya know. By the way, I have no idea what the heck Lemuria--or whatever you call it--is."  
"Well, it's..." said Isaac.  
"Hey, I've got an idea," said Sammi, "Why don't you just tell me later, 'cause I have a feeling that it'll take a long time for you to explain."  
"Okay," said Isaac.  
"Hey, guys, I'vs been thinking," said Ivan, "I really want to enter Colosso this year..." He then walked off towards the Colosseum to sign up.  
"Oh, my gosh," said Sammi, "IVAN'S entering Colosso!? COOL! We can watch everybody else get their butt kicked! YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!!!!"   
She then started running around in circles.  
"Ya know," said Mia, "Sammi right now, she kinda reminds me of Ivan when he eats too much candy on Halloween..."  
"Yes, I do see the resemblence," said Garet, nodding his head. Just then Ivan returned from signing up for Colosso.  
"What's with Sammi?" he asked.  
"I think he's excited," said Mia.  
"No really, ya think?" said Isaac sarcastically.  
"Shut up, Isaac," said Ivan.  
Sammi stopped running around and looked at the ground  
"Hey," she said," Someone dropped a coin...it's all shiny!"  
"That's not a coin!" exclaimed Garet, "That's a Lucky Medal!"  
"What the heck is a Lucky Medal!?" said Sammi.  
"Well it is a medal and it's lucky!" said Garet.  
"And ya throw it into Tolbi Spring to get a prize!" added Mia.  
"Where's Tolbi Spring?" asked Sammi.  
"I could take you there," said Ivan.  
"Really?" said Sammi, "Thanks!" So she went to Tolbi Spring with Ivan. When they got there, Sammi was confused.  
"How am I supposed to throw it in?" asked Sammi.  
"You do it with your back to the spring," replied Ivan.  
Sammi threw the medal and she got a staff.   
"Oh, cool!" she said, "I wonder if it's a magic staff."  
She waved it around and instantly started levitating about three feet off the ground.  
"Hey, look! I can fly!" said Sammi, "HAHA! Evil peoples beware the mighty staff of levitation! Okay, let's go join the others." She then came back down to Earth.  
Later in the evening, at the inn, Ivan was really excited.  
"The trials start tomorrow! The trials start tomorrow!" he yelled, jumping up and down on a bed.  
"He is hyper..." said Sammi.  
"Oh, you should see him when he eats too much candy at Halloween," replied Mia, "He's a LOT worse than this."  
"Scary..." said Sammi.  
Eventually, Ivan settled down, which made it possible for them all to sleep.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Oh well. As always, plz review! Oh yeah, some one wanted to know why Saturos can't talk in my fics. It's because he is in an alternate dimension and he's not really there, but like we can see him in the other world like he is here. Kind of complicated, but hey, in fan fics, anything is possible, and anything the author wants to happen, happens. 


	11. Ivan Enters Colosso

The Silly Suhalla Story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
That's right! I finally updated!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day, Colosso started. Everybody was in a hurry to get there on time.   
"Hurry up, ya'll!" exclaimed Sammi, "Especially you, Ivan. You're the one who entered the competition!"  
"Do you think I practiced enough?" asked Ivan.  
"It really doesn't matter now," replied Mia, "You've got to get to the Colosseum on time!"  
"You should just leave without us," said Garet.  
"Yeah," agreed Sammi, "You're the only one who really can't afford to be late."  
Later, at the Colosseum...  
"I can't stand it any longer!" yelled Isaac, "We had to get here at six o' clock in the morning just to get in, we've waited for hours, and we still have hours to go!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SamoraSomara (aka Sammi): I know how you feel, Isaac.  
  
Isaac: What!? How could you know?  
  
SamoraSomara: I have to wait three months for TLA to come out!  
  
Isaac: Okayyyy...  
  
SamoraSomara: But there's good news too!  
  
Isaac: What?  
  
SamoraSomara: I have to wait less than 100 days. It could be worse...  
  
Isaac: What about the story...?  
  
SamoraSomara: Oh, right!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"This is taking FOREVER!" moaned Sammi, "If I had known it would take this long, I would have brought a book!"  
"You actually brought a book from your world?" asked Isaac.  
"Yeah," said Sammi, "I always bring certain stuff, like art supplies, books, food, and my Game Boy Advance everywhere I go, just in case something like this happens....which reminds me, I think I DID bring a book with me!"  
She got out a very large book, and started reading. A few hours later, when it started, Sammi was still reading.   
"Ummmm...Sammi?" said Garet, "It's starting."  
Sammi put down the book and started watching. A bunch of big muscle-men were going up to a stone pillar one by one and trying to lift it. Each of them failed miserably. Then it was Ivan's turn. He walked up to the pillar, put his hand on it, and slowly it began to lift. Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Sammi could see clearly that he was using Psynergy, but no one else could. So he passed the first trial.  
Later...  
"Congratulations on passing the first trial, Ivan!" said Sammi cheerfully, "Colosso is so exciting!"  
"I may have cleared this trial," replied Ivan, "But I am still worried about the ones to come."  
"Well," said Mia, "Just remember, whatever happens, we'll be with you all the way!"  
Ivan smiled and said, "Right! Thanks, everyone!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how did ya like it? As always, plz review! 


	12. More Colosso

THe Silly Suhalla Story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Finally I updated!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, the rest of the trials passed pretty much in the same style as the first, and before anyone knew it, it was the finals! Everyone was pretty surprised that Ivan had gotten so far! THe day before the finals, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia took Sammi to see Altmiller Cave. It was darker than usual.  
"Oooooooooh, scary and dark," said Sammi, "Are you sure it's safe?"  
"YOu're safe as long as you're with US," replied Isaac.  
"Okay," said Sammi, looking around, "I can't see a thing!"  
Suddenly they heard a voice. "I am the creature of the dark," it said, "Be afraid! Be very afraid!"  
"Shut up, Garet," said Mia.  
"Darn," said Garet, very disappointed, "I was found out..."  
"Maybe you should just stop trying to scare us," said Sammi.  
A little later when they were deeper in the cave, they heard a growl.  
"There's something out there..." whispered Sammi, frightened.  
"Nah, don't worry," said Garet, "That was just my stomach. Gosh, I'm so hungry......"  
"Maybe we should go back to Tolbi and get something to eat," suggested Ivan, "It IS almost lunchtime."  
So that is what they did.  
  
The next day (which was the day of the Colosso finals), Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Sammi got there early. Of course, Ivan had had to get there even earlier.  
"I shall not be bored!" yelled Sammi, "I brought a billion things to do!"  
"Do you have the Lord of the Rings series?" asked Isaac, " I heard they were good."  
"Of course they're good!" said Garet, who had watched the movies and read the books at Sammi's house, "In fact, they're so good that-"  
"DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME! I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" yelled Isaac.  
"Yes, I do have them with me," replied Sammi, handing him a copy of 'THe Fellowship of the Ring'.  
"Thanks," said Isaac, "Now I won't be bored either."  
  
3 hours later...  
  
"Hey!" yelled Isaac, "It's starting!"  
Everybody started watching. Ivan rushed through the obstacle course without looking where he was going. As a result, he fell down during the Broken Bridge stage quite a few times, but he still made it to the arena before his opponent, who was slower than a turtle. Then, after waiting a few hours for the slow person to finish the obstacle course, the battle began. It was very fierce. And near the end, it was found out that the slow dude was an actor because he played dead, but everyone (except Ivan) could tell that he was still alive. Then when Ivan was turned away, the slow dude got up and attacked, but he missed and fell into the moat surrounding the arena that had just been built recently. Luckily for the slow dude, Babi hadn't put the alligators in the moat yet. So the slow dude just got wet, and Ivan won the first finals match. He won all the others, too. After Colosso was over, they headed towards the Karagol. At Tolbi Docks, they found out that the boats were finally sailing again, because the monsters got afraid of people. THey sailed across the Karagol, and since it was almost nighttime, they stayed at the inn in Kalay, where they had pickle salad for dinner.  
"I don't get it," said Garet, "Why did everything on the menu have pickles in it?"  
"'Cause pickles are very popular in Kalay," replied Ivan, "That's why."  
"And what would YOU know about Kalay?" asked Garet.  
"Ummmm, Garet?" said Isaac, "Ivan is FROM Kalay, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah!" said Garet.  
"You are such an idiot, Garet," said Mia.  
"I know," said Garet, "Isn't that just wonderful?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did ya like it?  
  
Picard: How come I'm not in the story?  
  
'Cause I started writing this story before I knew who you were.  
  
Picard: Oh.  
  
But I'll try to fit you in someplace...  
  
Picard: Cool.  
  
...later. Anyways, as always, plz review! 


End file.
